LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking through dense fog with Jason) Jason: Just a bit further now. Daniel: Man, why's it so foggy here? Oliver: Are we in another universe or are we walking through Silent Hill?? Jason: Trust me, I had the same feeling during my first visit to The Forest. Adam: Huh? Amanda: The Forest? Jason: You'll see. It's amazing! Daniel: Umm, okay? (The heroes keep walking until....) Amanda: Huh?? Adam: What? Amanda: We're....stepping on grass. Daniel: *Looks down* (Daniel sees grass through the fog) Daniel: Huh. Oliver: Hey, the fog's dissipating. (The heroes look to see the fog getting less and less dense before it completely vanishes) Jason: Here we are! Adriana: ! Amanda: *Gasp* Oooooooo! (The heroes find themselves in a beautiful and majestic forest filled with trees and other plants) Oliver: Wow! Adriana: Look at this place! Adam: So pretty! Daniel: Huh, talk about a forest. Jason: I know right? ???: Oh, there you are Jason. (The heroes look ahead before a pair of bare feet are shown walking. It then shows a woman dressed only in a bra made of vines and leaves and a loin cloth made of the same material. Her hair is seen made of what looks like vines and her eyes seem to slightly glow green) Jason: Hey hey Xylia! It's me! Oliver: !! Adam: Wait what?? Xylia: Ah, you brought Hendricks's kids? Jason: That I did! Adriana: Holy crap. Amanda: She's so....beautiful! Xylia: Thank you. Daniel: Wait hold on, who is this?? Jason: Oh, this is Xylia. The Goddess of Nature! Xylia: A pleasure to meet you, Daniel and Adam Hendricks. And your friends as well. Daniel:..... Adam: Damn. Oliver: And uhhhh, you know her how? Jason: Oh, she's my girlfriend! Everyone:...….. Oliver: WHAT?! Amanda: Girlfriend!? Daniel: Huh?! Jason: Yep! Xylia: That's right kids. Daniel: You?? And her?? Adam: Seriously?? Jason: Seriously. Xylia: *Puts arms around Jason's shoulders* Surprised this mortal boy won the heart of a goddess aren't you? Adriana: K-Kinda. Amanda: I'm surprised he got someone as pretty as her! Jason: What made you think I couldn't? Scorch: You never were exactly one with the ladies until now. Jason:.....Why are you so annoying sometimes? Xylia: *Giggle* Daniel: So, Goddess of Nature huh? Amanda: So do you like control plants or something? Xylia: Oh I do much more than that. (A vine reaches from a tree and gently wraps around Xylia's wrist) Xylia: I'm more like their mother. Daniel: Mother? Xylia: Few people are aware of this, but stuff like the plants and the trees, they are all alive. Amanda: Alive? Xylia: Yes. They had voices, thoughts, and feelings. (Xylia goes and puts her hand on a tree's trunk) Xylia: I can hear and speak with them all, and they'll talk back. Amanda: Whoa, cool! Xylia: Some people may say they are connected to nature, but I am the only one who can truly say they're connected to its beauty. Daniel: Wasn't there a few people in The Omniverse who could do that? Xylia: Ah yes, Nettle and Lexi Green correct? Daniel: Yeah. Xylia: Oh trust me, the powers they possess are strong with nature. But I have no hand in either of their lives. Adam: So, their powers aren't because of you? Xylia: No. If they were, they'd be way different. Well, except for Miss Green. She's got the connection down to a T. Daniel: So I've heard. Xylia: But don't get it mixed up. I'm the true Mother Nature of The Omniverse. Daniel:.... Xylia: B-But I don't mean that in a malevolent stance! Adam: Oh we didn't assume that! Xylia: Phew. Amanda: *Thinking* Man, and I thought I was jealous of Adriana's looks. Xylia: Well, make yourselves comfortable around here. The plants won't hurt you! Daniel: Wow thanks. Xylia: Just... Please try not to hurt them. I'd understand if it was an accident but- Adriana: Dont' worry, we won't hurt the plants. Xylia: Thank you. (The heroes go to make themselves comfortable. Amanda goes and sits on a tree stump) Amanda: Hm, okay. (Adriana is seen crouching by a running river) Adriana: Man, this water's so clear! I can actually see through it perfectly! (Adriana sees some fish swimming through) Adriana: Wow! (Daniel, Adam and Oliver are seen looking around in the forest) Daniel: Man, this is truly something. Adam: I never thought a forest could be THIS cool looking! Oliver: You're telling me. Xylia: *Voice* Yep. (Xylia walks up to the three) Xylia: My realm's certainly something isn't it? Daniel: Yeah! Adam: About as cool as dad's city! Xylia: That's quite nice of you to say. Daniel: Hey have you met dad Xylia? Xylia: Once or twice. Mostly before you were born though. Adam: Huh. Daniel: Why'd he never mention you? Xylia: I told him to let me handle the meeting between us. Daniel: Ah. Oliver: So, you and Jason then huh? Xylia: Still surprised aren't you? Oliver: Yeah. Adam: How did you two meet? Xylia: Your father introduced me to him, after Team Ace disbanded and went about normal lives. Daniel: He did? Xylia: Yeah. I felt kinda off about it since he's so young. But he proved himself with his heart of gold and noble soul. Adam: Dad always did say he was a nice guy. Xylia: That he is. Oliver: You sure Jason's just not in it for the.....well...you know? Xylia: Oh trust me, I wouldn't complain if he fell for me because of my beauty as well. The other members in the Pantheon don't call me the most beautiful Goddess for nothing. Adam: Really? The others gods call you that? Xylia: Well mostly Lestros, but yes, they all have at one point or another. Adam: Huh, I see. Xylia: I also may seem serious, but trust me. When it comes to anything other than plants, I'm one of the most playful and energetic gods out there! Daniel: Well that's good. Adam: Most of the gods we've met do seem a bit too serious. Except for Lestros of course. Xylia: Oh that's just his whole thing. Daniel: Heh. Yeah. He reminds me of that Nova guy dad talked about. Adam: What happened to him anyway? Daniel: I heard he started going on more adventures across other timelines and realities. Adam: Really? Daniel: That's what dad said. Adam: Ah. Xylia: Heh. Adam: Well, we like your forest! Xylia: Thank you. It likes you guys as well. Daniel: It does? Xylia: Yes. It can sense your hearts. It knows you are a friend. Oliver: I'm not sure how much of a good heart I have given I tried to kill these guys not too long ago. Xylia: But look at all the good you've done so far. Oliver: True. Daniel: Plus it's not like you hated us. You were only in it for money. Oliver: Yeah. That's right. Xylia: Well, rest assured that my forest won't ever harm you. Oliver: Heh. Thanks. Xylia: My pleasure. Daniel: *Smirk* (Jason then walks over) Jason: Hey what's up over here? Xylia: Nothing much Jason. Just having a chat. Daniel: You got a really cool girlfriend Jason. Jason: Damn right I do. Xylia: Oh you. *Giggles* Daniel: You two do seem perfect for each other. Jason: Yeah. I never really thought it would happen until she asked me out. Scorch: *Voice* You asked her out. Jason: Oh same difference. Xylia: I must admit, I have had many admire my beauty before and sought my hand in the past, but you asking me out Jason caught me off guard. Jason: Ah come on, you had the same crush I had. Xylia: I-....*Blushes a bit* Well.... Jason: *Smile* Exactly. Adam: *Snicker* Xylia: Aw come on, he's sweet! Jason: Heh, I know I am. Xylia:.... (Xylia then pushes Jason into the river) Jason: WHOA!! (Jason lands in the water) Xylia: *Laughing* Oliver: Oh damn he got wrecked! Jason: *Catches breath* Hey! Not cool! Xylia: *Laughing* Who's sweet now? Jason: *Smirks* Oh come here you! (Scorch reaches out and pulls Xylia into the water) Xylia: AH!! *Splashes in* Daniel: Whoa! Xylia: Oh you big jerk! (Xylia pounces on Jason and the two start to play fight) Adam: This took an interesting turn. Oliver: Yeah, I didn't expect this from a Goddess. Daniel: Well who are we to judge? Oliver: True. (The two eventually crawl out of the river) Xylia: *Panting* I win. Jason: No way, I got the first pull in! I win! Xylia: *Smirks and rolls her eyes* Daniel: You two okay? Jason: Yeah, just drenched is all. Daniel: Alright. (The two stand up) Xylia: Say, where are those two girls you were with? Adam: You mean Adriana and Amanda? Xylia: Yeah. Daniel: I think Amanda's over on that stump. Adriana I believe is by the river. Xylia: Good. I wanna go talk to them a bit. Daniel: By all means go ahead. (Xylia nods and walks off) Jason: *Sigh* Man, what a woman. Oliver: Heh, yeah. (Jason smiles) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts